The secret life and sorrows of Lady Elaine
by ginny21938
Summary: Have you ever wondered who gunthers mother is, this is the story of her. P.S. This is my first Fanfic if u dont like it dont say anything:)
1. Leaving home

My Name is Elaine Cortez. My life story is a sad one, but I guess I can't complain, I mean, I had a wealthy husband, a huge house, and every dress I had ever wanted. But then again, I never recall that we spent time with each other. On second thought, I hate my life! I was 18 when I was taken away to foreign country, for what, to marry a man I barely knew, to have a son I never met, and to be left alone, all alone in this cruel and hateful world. But I suppose, you would like to hear it….

This story starts when I was 18

It was a bright sunny day in Greece, My friends and I were dancing for extra coins to buy groceries it was certainly a fun business, doing what we loved and loving what we do and best of all, making money for it.

"Hey Elaine, said my friend Amiah," how much money did we make?"

"I don't know, you should ask Martina, she manages the money"

"Wow we made a lot" was her response

"Enough to buy us some Baklava?" mocked Amiah

"Just enough to buy us some bread and water" she said ignoring her comment

"Father will be expecting me home soon, I must go, goodbye!" I said starting down the path home. I stopped in my tracks; my house was filled with cargo boxes of all kinds. This could mean only one thing.

"Father!"I cried" are you going on another trip"

"Yes" was his simple response

I was beginning to get angry, he never told me where he was going, and when he went he was gone months at a time. I finally gathered my courage and said:

"Will you not take me with you?"

"This time I am taking you"

I was thrilled, my wish had come true! Father had let me come with him!

"Go pack your things" he said

"Yes sir!" with that I ran into the house with my golden hair streaming behind me. I still couldn't believe what just happened .I quickly grabbed a big bag and two small ones and started to pack. I had so many questions. Where we going? How long would the journey take? What did they wear there? What should I wear? I chuckled at the last question. I never cared about how I looked as the other girls did, I felt as I was good enough. I have received many compliments about my hair, my blue eyes; most were from a boy named Dimitri.

Dimitri! I almost forgot about him, he was, well, my boyfriend at the time. Then the worst crept into my mind. What if we got into a shipwreck! I would never see him I suddenly felt as if I wanted to stay. No. I would go with my father. But still, I didn't have time to complete my thought because just then I heard foot steps

"We heard the news" said Amiah

"We'll miss you" Martina said

At that I started to cry, which was odd I never, ever cried, not since the death of my mother and two brothers 5 years ago.

"I'm sorry I don't know what got into me" I choked between sobs

"It's ok Elaine we understand you'll miss Dimitri" Amiah said

"That is why we convinced him to go with you" said Martina

"What "I said my face lighting up again

"You heard us" They both said

"You two are the best! I can't believe you two actually did that for me" I exclaimed

"Our Moms wouldn't let us go, but if we could, we would"

We were going to sail at dawn so I had some time to say goodbye to my friends and family. I was tired and happy; I had just finished packing and doing my chores. I put on my nightgown and headed to bed

The next morning I was woken up by my father, I quickly got dressed and headed to the breakfast table.

"Everything is in place; we will leave in half an hour"

"Great, where are we going again?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out" He said

"Ok, then when are we going to get there?" I asked

"In about two month's time" was his response

In about ten minutes we had gone from our house to the dock, there Amiah and Martina were waiting for said our goodbyes and we where off.

"Farewell friends! I will be back soon!"

I didn't know how wrong I was


	2. A ship and a squid

The boat ride made me realize many things. One I hated being on boats. Two I get seasick real easy. Three I was never going to be a sailor. The trip was horrid, the food they had was horrid and I'm not even going to mention the bathrooms! I could not believe my father did this for a living! But one thing was for sure: I couldn't wait to get this over with.

"How long do I have to endure this torture?" I whined

"You were the one who wanted to come" my father replied

I glared at him, how could he endure all of this, the salty air, the lack of food and for the Lords sake the bathrooms!

"Father I've been meaning to ask, who cleans the bathrooms? Because apparently there not doing that great of a job"

"Well now since you're often complaining about it, you can "He said handing me a bucket and a rag

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me"

"Fine" I said stomping off toward the bathrooms

"Well look who got toilet duty" said a voice

I turned to see Dimitri standing behind me "hello Dimitri"

He quickly pulled me into a kiss, it was short but sweet. Then the unthinkable happened. A tentacle grabbed him and dragged him under

"Giant Squid!" I screamed with that I ran to get my bow and arrow. when I came out the squid had emerged from the water and now it was climbing up on to the of its tentacles had been cut off but that did not change the fact that it wanted to kill every thing in sight. I took my bow out and aimed. The arrow hit it in the eye making it squeal. It turned to look at me then I saw a figure standing on its head. then it plunged it sword into the squids head. The squid let go of the boat and fell into the water. I had a horrible feeling that i knew who was the figure that was stabbed the !He had gone down with the squid. I fell on my knees and started to cry.

The last few days were filled with sorrow for me. Dimitri was gone, my friends weren't here, and my father didn't care enough to comfort me. I stayed in my room, in my bed, only coming out to eat.I hated my life I wish I had stayed home. Then a horrible thought crept into my mind. I was responsible for the death of Dimitri. If I hadn't gone he wouldn't have come and died. I flung myself on to the bed and cried my eyes out. I couldnt stand the fact that i had killed him. I heard a knock on my door.

"Enter"I said

"Lady Elaine, we are close to land"

What! that meant I didn't have to stay on this stinky ship for any longer! I stoped crying, shut the door and changed into somthing presentable. I ran out to meet my father.

"How far are we?" I asked

"Not that far, we should be there soon" he said

In the distance I saw it, a huge mass of land and a castle in a distance


	3. Archery and other things

The land I saw looked beautiful. I had so many questions. I wonder if there were any more Greek women. I couldn't wait to be there. As soon as we hit land, I jumped off the boat and ran into town.

"Elaine wait!" my father cried. But it was too late; I was already off the boat in the town. I stopped in my tracks and stared. It seemed too much to take in. This was nothing like Greece. It was different, very different. The people dressed strangely, they talked strangely, this was so different from Greece. Then something caught my eye, near the castle there were several men dressed in metal. Knights! Father mentioned these people, the people who devoted their lives to protect the royal family. Then I realized another thing, there were no women knights. Why? That question would have to be answered later. I looked to the left, and I saw a group of boys doing archery. I walked over there and said.

"Can I try?"

"Certainly not, girls can't do archery" one of the boys said

"Please go now, we are practicing for a tournament tomorrow" the other boy said

"Can I compete?" I said

"Fine since you're so persistent, we'll make you a deal, if you can hit he bull's-eye on the first shot, you can compete"

"Fine with me" I said. With that I took my bow and arrow and aimed. I let go. It hit! The boys stood with their mouths wide open.

"So when's the competition?" I asked

"It's at three" said the boy. I smiled and walked away. I had just proven that women could do more than cook and clean.

"A woman should not shoot arrows" said a voice, I turned to see a boy, not much older than me, but extremely ugly

"I can shoot an arrow better than you can" I snapped, then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked back to see my father standing behind me.

"Good day Magnus" my father said to the boy

"Well your daughter just ruined my day" he replied

" I did not! you ruined mine!" I yelled

"Elaine, we must go" my father said and with that he dragged me off into a house.

"Ella, must you scare off all the townsfolk" he said

"He started it!

"Elaine,we have bigger problems, I have just discovered that one of our ships is missing a specific herb, we must go back to fetch it"

"What, we just got here!" I exclaimed that ment I had to go on the ship again.

"The men are going back to Greece to get it, in the meantime you stay here" he said

" What! Sure leave your only daughter in a foreign country, all alone!" I said outraged

"Elaine, I trust you, I know that you can take care of you self, I will leave in one week"

"Fine"

The next day was the archery competition, I got dressed and headed before I could enter a man stopped me.

"Excuse me miss, but are you in the right place?" he said

"Of course I am" I replied

"I'm sorry miss but, women cannot compete"

"What! Why?" I yelled

"I'm sorry but its the rules" he said

"Fine have it your way!" and with that I stomped off. One day this would end, one day.


	4. Turn for the worst

Sometimes horrible days can start with an innocent question.

"Elaine, are you ever planning to get married?" my father asked

"Get married? You must be joking." I said

"Have you ever heard of an arranged marriage?"

"Why would you ask that?"I said ignoring his question

"It is because you are in an arranged marriage."

"What! Why" I screamed, I was too mad to hear his response. I ran out the door and into the woods. I ran and ran until my legs could take it no longer. I stopped and looked around I was surrounded by trees. Then I felt something I had never, ever felt before. Fear. I started to cry, if t returned I would be forced into a marriage, and if I stayed, I would be eaten by a- at that moment I heard a wild hog! I screamed and attempted to climb up a tree, but the hog was too fast. Its tusks cut a deep gash in my leg. I gathered my strength and climbed up the tree. Then everything went black….

I then woke up to a familiar voice:

"Elaine Briar Cortez! Where are you?"

I knew that voice, it belonged to Amiah! Why would she be here? And how did she get here, it didn't make sense. I finally spoke up and said

"How did you get here, Amiah?"

"Briar there you are!" She said "Martina I found her!"

"I was chased up a tree by a wild hog "I said "and don't call me Briar" at that moment Martina appeared

"Elaine! I thought you were dead- and what is that on your leg, and does it hurt?" she said

"No it doesn't it feels good of course it hurts" I snapped

"We better get you home, Ella" Martina said

I groaned. I didn't want to go home. My mind flashed back to earlier this morning. I sighed, why would I even try to resist. I mean I couldn't do anything about it, why would he do this to me? My mind filled with questions, and before I knew it I was home in my bed.

"Elaine I know you're mad but-"

"Mad doesn't cut it, I'm furious "

"It's for the best"

"Fine, but who am I getting married to?" I asked

"Do you remember that you saw that day you were doing archery?"

My life just took a turn for the worst


End file.
